Evocación
by LadyKya0
Summary: "No otra vez, ¿¡porque? Ese maldito grito desgarrador, lleno de dolor que no podía sacar de su cabeza, que lo despertaba cada noche. ¡Ese maldito desenlace que no pudo evitar!..." Sucesos del futuro alternativo POV Gohan


******Disclaimer_:** Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo con el unico fin de entretener a un publico lector; de una fan para fans.********

* * *

><p><strong>Evocación<strong>

-¡Gohan! –

No otra vez, ¿¡porque! Ese maldito grito desgarrador, lleno de dolor que no podía sacar de su cabeza, que lo despertaba cada noche. ¡Ese maldito desenlace que no pudo evitar! Se odiaba tanto, no fue capaz de proteger a las personas que quería, primero sus amigos, después… después a ella.  
>Uno y cada uno de ellos, a ninguno pudo proteger. Es cierto que la enfermedad de su padre fue inevitable, el no debería sentirse culpable de eso…. esa maldita enfermedad.<p>

-si papá no hubiese muerto… – y es que a pesar de los años no podía aceptar como es que una maldita enfermedad… tan humana, pudo acabar con la vida de aquel guerrero tan poderoso – si yo no fuera tan débil – comenzó a recriminarse… como cada noche.

Ahí sentando, solo en medio de la penetrante obscuridad; en aquella casa que alguna vez fue su hogar, donde vivía felizmente con sus padres… esos tiempos que cada vez se alejan más y más siendo remplazados por el horrible presente, por la maldita desgracia de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, por los malditos recuerdos que constantemente su traicionera mente traía de vuelta.

-hace tantos años… que eh perdido la cuenta-

Y de nuevo el recuerdo de cada una de las muertes de sus amigos… Krilin… Vegeta… Yamcha… Tenshin-han… Chaos… y por ultimo Picollo llevándose con el a Kami-sama y toda efímera esperanza de utilizar las ahora extintas esferas del dragón. Este presente donde las personas que sobreviven ya no tienen guerreros que luchen por ellos, ni un dios que vele por su bienestar, solo les queda resignarse y esperar que ese par de demonios les arrebate la vida.  
>Ese par de demonios… esos malditos androides venidos del mismo infierno.<p>

-pero a pesar de eso, yo aun mantenía la esperanza… – se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia una vieja repisa – ¡esa maldita esperanza que ahora se ha ido a la mierda!–

Solo alumbrado por la luna, observando la cuarteadura en la pared…

-Videl –

¿Quién hubiese podido imaginar que en ese horrible tiempo, él pudo encontrar a una persona especial?  
>no es nada del otro mundo… simplemente su encuentro fue tan repentino, tan fugaz que no supo en que instante paso…si, tan repentino y fugaz que no pudo cuidar de ella ni en su ultimo suspiro… maldecía tanto ese día… ese instante… ¡aborrecía tanto esa maldita vida que llevaba!<br>Ya todas sus esperanzas se habían ido al carajo, pero… ya no le importaba más…

_-¡malditos androides!_

_-mírala 17 aun sigue con vida– _

_-que estúpida, grita todo lo que quieras igual vas a morir– rio con desdén._

_-¡cállense! – intento levantarse pero sus fuerzas la abandonaron, no podía mas… era su fin._

Aquella vez.  
>Fue lo que escucho cuando llego… la primera vez que la vio. Ahí tirada, desangrándose en el suelo… muriendo.<br>Muerte… maldita muerte…

Otra ciudad mas había sido atacada… esta vez la que alguna vez fue una de las más importantes y distinguidas… claro, cuando el mundo era prospero y las personas vivían felices… Orange City.  
>Y… llego tarde, todos sus habitantes habían sido asesinados… todos excepto uno…<br>tuvo la oportunidad de salvarla, y huir con ella…

La llevo donde Bulma, ella podría estar al tanto de la chica. Tardo un par de días en despertar… desubicada, con rabia contenida, la vio y aun se preguntaba ¿porque la había salvado arriesgando su propia vida?… fue una razón más allá de la bondad…

_-¿como te llamas? – _

_-Videl – _

_-yo soy Gohan, mucho gusto -le sonrió. _

_-¿tu me salvaste? – lo vio asentir. No sabía si debía estar feliz de seguir viva._

-Para ese entonces, Trunks apenas tenia 7 años… mi deber era protegerlos… a quienes aun estaban conmigo… mi madre, mi abuelo, Bulma, Trunks... – observaba una foto vieja, con el marco maltratado, y el vidrio cuarteado… una foto de él y sus padres; la ultima foto familiar… sonrió.  
>Esa vez, se le había salido decirle a su madre, que le gustaría tener un hermano… ¿ironías de la vida o el destino se burlaba de el en su cara?... pocos días después Goku callo enfermo…<p>

-proteger…- debía protegerlos… los días pasaron y Videl se recupero rápidamente, cosa sorprendente para una mujer humana.

_-hola Gohan – corrió a saludarlo._

_-¿que tal Trunks? - _

_-¿viniste a verla de nuevo? – _

_-no… Bulma… – la vio reír._

_-no te preocupes, ella ya esta mucho mejor, ¿porque no la llevas a las montañas para que Milk conozca a la afortunada? –_

_-¿afortunada?... o… oye no estarás insinuando que… - comenzó a sonrojarse._

_-vamos no tiene nada de malo, eres joven… si puedes tener un poco de felicidad… esta bien – le volvió a sonreír – esta en la parte de atrás. _

-¿un poco de felicidad? – rio nostálgico.

Bulma le había contado a la chica quien era Gohan, por qué trataba tan fervientemente de destruir a los androides, porque le pertenecía esa responsabilidad.

-siempre quiso entrenar conmigo… me hubiera gustado cumplirle ese deseo… –

Videl le había dicho que desde niña ella había practicado artes marciales, había sido su padre quien le enseño con el pretexto de que tenia que ser una mujer fuerte que pudiera acabar con sus enemigos, que el como el gran luchador que era no podría protegerla todo el tiempo.

-y… ese gran luchador… perdió su vida ante los androides…igual que todos-

La brisa fría de la madrugada entraba por la rota ventana de la habitación. La fría brisa…

- pasaron unos cuantos años… y terminamos juntos… no se si era eso a lo que llamaban amor… jamás lo supe… solo sabia que ya no podía separarme de ella… tenia la urgencia de destruir a esos asesinos y darle un futuro mejor, lleno de vida y esperanza… un lugar donde vivir tranquilamente… -

Y ¿como?, se preguntaba una y mil veces ¿¡Cómo! Hace poco mas de un año él había sido tan feliz, una felicidad que solo esa chica podía darle… una luz en la oscuridad de su existencia. Que rápido había pasado el tiempo…

_-Gohan, me gustaría que Videl se quedara aquí. Conmigo-_

_-pero mamá, ¿no será mucha responsabilidad para ti?-_

_-¿acaso estas insinuando que soy vieja? ¿¡Que no puedo cuidar de la mujer de mi hijo!- el chico se sonrojo-_

-mi mujer… - si… había adorado reclamarla como suya, instinto humano, instinto saiyan ¿que mas daba?, volvió a sentarse en el incomodo sillón maltratado por el tiempo, en una habitación empolvada, ¿como cuidar de un inmueble cuando tu vida esta en constante peligro?

_-te prometo que lograre traer paz a este mundo… para mamá y el abuelo, para Bulma y Trunks… para ti… para nosotros – poso su mano sobre el pequeño abultamiento en el vientre de ella… tan diminuto… tan inadvertido… ella solo sonrió…_

_-sé que Trunks y tu lo harán…-_

Y después.  
>El chico escondió su rostro sobre sus manos… apretando con fuerza sus propios cabellos… la brisa matinal, ahora acompañada por la humedad de la lluvia… tan fría, tan triste… tan desoladora.<p>

_-¡Gohan!- _

De nuevo ese grito… su grito. Desgarrador, lleno de dolor.

Había pasado…

Aquel día Videl había tenido que salir, ir a hacer unas compras… encontrar víveres… no era un trabajo duro, mucho menos riesgoso tratándose de solo ir al pueblo que se encontraba en las faldas de la montaña... los androides estaban aun muy lejos de ese lugar… no era peligroso. Estúpida decisión  
>17 y 18 habían estado rondando los lugares aledaños a la montaña Paoz…<p>

Matando a quienes se escondían allí.

-Demasiado tarde… –

Cuando Gohan pudo estar al tanto de la masacre… era demasiado tarde… voló lo mas rápido que pudo... no le sirvió de nada.  
>La ciudad estaba destruida. En ruinas.<p>

_-vaya, vaya… mira 18, a quien tenemos aquí…- destruyendo el edificio frente suyo._

_-¡oh! pero si es Gohan – ambos rieron._

_-¡malditos!- intento atacarlos_

_Pelearon algunos instantes, si es que se le puede llamar pelear cuando solo esquivas ataques. Ellos ganando, como siempre. _

_-Videl- se distrajo, error fatal. Comenzó a perder ventaja, golpe tras golpe, no pudo estabilizarse. Sintió su ki, debía alejarla de ese lugar… ¡los androides la matarían! Y no podía permitirlo, no ahora que tenía ese poco de felicidad… _

_-¡bah! solo eres una molesta basura – dijo la rubia lanzándole un ataque directo al estomago._

_-ya nos aburrimos de ti, ¡es hora de que mueras!- segundo 17 golpeándolo fuertemente por la espalda. Golpe final. _

_Gohan callo estrepitosamente al suelo, habían vuelto a ganarle, lo habían vuelto a humillar, pero lo mas importante, ahora no tenia fuerzas para proteger a Videl, ambos morirían… y todo por su maldita debilidad… ¡Mierda!_

_-hay que mandarlo al infierno de una buena vez 17- ambos listos para atacar… listos para destruir a ese estorbo, listos para mandarlo al otro mundo. Se lamentaba tanto, dejaría a su madre sola… después de todo él era todo lo que le quedaba… se odiaba tanto, dejaría a Videl sola… Videl…._

_-¡GOHAN!-_

_-… ¡Videl!...- abrió los ojos lo mas fuerte que pudo, intento moverse en vano._

_-¡Gohan!- claro, ella no podía permitir que lo mataran… prefería mil veces morir junto a el… esos malditos desgraciados no le quitarían a alguien importante de nuevo… no de nuevo._

_-mira nada mas, si es la chica tonta que nos enfrento hace un tiempo- apunto hacia ella. _

_-¡alto! No vengas – Grito desesperado... Ya su dolor no le importaba, tenia que sacarla de ahí. ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿En que mierda estaba pensando?-¡vete!-_

_-que tierna escena ¿no te parece 18?- se burlo, aun apuntándole a la chica mientras la veía acercarse._

_-mátala de una vez, ya me aburrieron - el chico siguió sonriendo._

_-¡huye de aquí! – Grito de nuevo- ¿Por qué? – dijo cuando la sintió sobre su cuerpo, ella solo se abrazó mas a él._

_-es hora de morir, que tiernos morirán jun… - _

_- tonterías- 18 lanzo una esfera de energía adelantándosele a su hermano. _

-juro por mi padre que intente protegerte- se sentía cansado, pisoteado ya no le importaba morir. Ya no le importaba nada.

_Y cuando despertó.  
>Cuando su conciencia volvió a la realidad… se encontraba solo en una habitación grisácea, tal vez en algún momento tuvo un color blanco. Una habitación de Capsule Corporation…<em>

_-Trunks los encontró- fue lo único que dijo Milk entrando con una jarra de agua y un vaso en sus manos. _

_-¿y videl?- intento sentarse, pero el dolor se lo impidió._

_-ella… - se sentó en la silla que se encontraba alado de la cama. Tal parece que había estado cuidando de el bastante tiempo – ella… _

Recordó el rostro de su madre, como olvidarla… esta con la mirada baja, viendo la nada… sin decir nada más…  
>El cielo comenzaba a esclarecer.<br>La extrañaba tanto… ¡¿Por qué no murió con ella? ¡¿Por qué lo dejo aquí? … aligero el agarre a sus propios cabellos… levantando la vista observo por la ventana la claridad que poco a poco caía sobre el bosque.

-¿Por qué?- susurro.

La perdió… para siempre… el seguía vivo…el ultimo guerrero, la ultima esperanza de la Tierra y ¡ya no le importaba!  
>la mañana por fin llego…<p>

Un dia mas… y los androides comenzaron a atacar… y una vez mas no llego a tiempo…  
>¡Malditos!<p>

-¿Por qué Gohan? ¿Que ganan los androides con destruir las ciudades y a sus habitantes?- Ahí estaba el pequeño Trunks… con ese odio contenido… con la misma rabia de no poder matar a esos engendros…  
>Tal vez él, con ese poder escondido… era la verdadera esperanza de este planeta…. Podría ser que él trajera paz… quizá el protegería a las personas que el ya no puede proteger.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola.<br>Antes que nada espero les haya agradado este shot, espero no haberlos confundido con los cambios de tiempo y asi.  
>Un poco DrasticoDramatico, pero queria hacer algo de Mirai Gohan y pues esto fue lo que salio; intente hacer que se entendiera que es antes del especial de Tv para respetar un poco la coherencia; disculpas si no se logro.**

**Pido disculpas tambien por los errores gramaticales, tanto ortograficos y de redacción que se puedieran haber leido en este fic.**

**Si les gusto o no, o si tienen algun comentario o sugerencia pueden dejar Review que siempre son bien recibidos, y motivan para escribir. De antemano gracias. **

**Nos vemos.  
>Atte: LadyKya0<strong>


End file.
